DESCRIPTION: Luna Innovations proposes to develop a fiber optic, multi-sample system for the sensitive and specific quantification of adenosine 3',5'-cyclic monophosphate (cAMP). C-AMP is a ubiquitous second messenger in all cell types, and ranks among the most widely studied signaling molecules in both academia and industry. At present the methods used to quantify cAMP are laborious, require extensive processing times, and rely on the use of fluorescent or radio labeled reagents. The system proposed by the Luna Innovations team provides accurate measurements within 10 minutes, and employs minimal sample volume. Environmentally hazardous radioactive reagents are not required, and the biosensors are easily regenerated and reused. Successful development of the proposed biosensor platform will enable rapid and low cost analysis of cAMP, facilitating advances in cell physiology, neurochemistry, and pharmaceutical design. The Phase I program will focus on the development and demonstration of the optical fiber biosensor, as well as the production of multiplexing technology. A subsequent Phase II effort will integrate multiplexed sensors into a microtiter array format. Commercialization of this semi-automated, high-throughput device will allow researchers to simultaneously monitor 96 samples. The success of this endeavor will provide a strong foundation for investigation into other molecules of biomedical interest. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE